Yellow Cab
by llamaglamasama
Summary: Alternate Universe Ranma's a cab driver working for Shampoo's company. Everything's normal, until he has to escourt one Akane Tendo different places. Rated teen 'cause i don't know what'll happen.
1. Meet the Cab Driver

**Disclaimer: Ranma is not mine.**

**AN: I have no clue what it's like to work as a cab driver so I'm basically guessing through all of this.**

A male teen walked slowly down the paved path of a slightly old-fashioned house. Sitting in the driveway was yellow cab, which the male owned and drove. As soon as he reached the door, he held out a finger to press the bell. Of course, as luck would have it, the occupant of the home chose that moment to exit, hitting him squarely in the face with the door.

"Oh, god, I'm _so_ sorry." A female voice said, bending down over the male.

"N-no problem. I get more than this everyday. 'Guess I'm kinda used to it."

"Oh." She looked uncertainly at him. "Well, okay then. I'm Akane Tendo." He looked up and was able to see her properly. She had short blue hair that framed her face and was wearing a yellow sundress.

He rose and smiled at her. "I'm Ranma Saotome. Um, you _did_ call a cab, right?"

She returned the smile to the black haired teen. "Yes. Hold on a minute." She leaned back into the house and called, "Ryoga, the cab's here. Let's not be late today, k?" A muffled reply was yelled to her and a few minutes later, she was joined by a tall dark haired man with a yellow-spotted bandanna around his head. He looked suspiciously at Ranma, analyzing the pigtailed boy.

"Um, shall we go?" Ranma asked uncertainly under the man's scrutinizing gaze. They nodded and followed him to the car. "Where to?"

"Nermia Community College, please." Akane's light voice answered. Ranma nodded slightly and pulled out of the drive, taking the appropriate path to the school. When they arrived, a shout alerted them to the presence of another racing toward the car.

"Ranchan!" An excited voice screamed. Ranma rolled down the front windows to reveal the slightly boyish face of a teenage girl, framed with long brown hair.

"Hi, Ucchan. Um, if you don't mind, I'm on business hours right now." He gestured towards the back where Akane and Ryoga sat.

"Aw. And here I thought you'd finally come to visit me at school. Oh well." She looked to the back, "Sorry. I didn't realize I was interrupting anything. My apologies. Oh, by the way, I'm Ukyo Kuonji. If you ever feel the need for a tasty okonomiyaki, I'm the person to come to." She smiled brightly to them, nodded at Ranma and departed the cab.

"Uh…well, this is where we leave. Sayonara, Ranma Saotome-san." Akane said, pulling Ryoga out of the car behind her.

"Sayonara. Thanks for choosing our cabs or whatever." He accepted the pay from Ryoga and added in an undertone, "Jeez, I can never remember what it is the boss wants me ta say ta all the customers." He shot one last smile at the pair before driving off.

"Well, that was a little strange." Ryoga muttered.

"Yeah," Akane agreed, "but at least he was nice."

"Mmm. Well, shall we get to class or would you rather be late again." Akane laughed, and led them to class.

Ranma pulled into the parking lot of the company. Business was always slow during school hours, so he normally crashed here. He entered the building and waved at the front desk where many of the girls swooned and waved back, giggling. Ranma rolled his eyes and continued walking.

"Hey, Mousse!" He called when he saw the familiar face of his mutual friend.

"Ranma? I though you were supposed to be working." He said in a confused tone, pushing his useless glasses to the bridge of his nose.

"Business is slow now." He answered the long, black haired man.

"Ah. Well, in that case, I believe Shampoo would like to see you."

"If it ain't about promotion, I don't think I wanna hear it." Mousse laughed as his friend gave a defeated sigh and together they marched to the manager's office.

"Ranma!" A purple haired, busty lady shrieked happily, glomping onto him in greeting. Ranma groaned and wiggled out from her arms.

"Ohayo Shampoo." He muttered, dejectedly.

"Morning Mousse." Shampoo said, sort of as an afterthought. Mousse gave a lopsided grin and replied same as Ranma. She released the trapped pigtailed boy and offered a small hug to Mousse as well.

"So…" Ranma began as soon as she caught his breath, "How's business?"

"Same as usual." Shampoo replied in a professional voice.

"Really? No explosions, no destroyed cars, no stampeded customers, none of that?"

"Not lately. It's been a quiet week."

"Ah."

Mousse cleared his throat, calling attention to himself. "Kodachi Kuno, twelve o'clock."

"Ah, damn." Ranma cursed.

"Ranma-sama. Yet another peasant has asked for the company of the pig-tailed girl." Kodachi said, leaning through the doorway.

"Alright. Be right there." Ranma cursed under his breath as Kodachi left, laughing her strange laugh. "I knew there would be trouble after that guy spilled cold tea on me. The only reason I didn't pound him right there was 'cause he hadn't paid yet," Mousse and Shampoo laughed as Ranma trudged out, pouring water over his head as he went.

"That's one reason why I never worked directly with the customers." Mousse said, picturing a duck driving. Shampoo agreed, thinking of all the problems it would cause if a cat suddenly took over the wheel. "Ranma's lucky he stays human."

Ranma-chan drove over Nermia College for the second time that day to pick up more annoying perverts. It wouldn't be that bad if the boys didn't take the phrase 'pick up' to a whole new level. This time she had the bad luck of getting a call from none other than Tatewaki Kuno, Kodachi's annoying brother who thinks he's the heart's desire of every woman. As he pulled up to the school, he saw Kuno getting booted through the air, straight towards his estate.

"Aw man. Look's like I came over here for no reason." The attacker looked around and saw a red haired girl with a pigtail.

"If it makes you fell any better, you can give us a ride home." Ranma looked up at the strangely familiar voice and smiled. Akane Tendo and Ryoga Hibiki were the offenders.

"Sure. Nice right, by the way." Akane blushed at the compliment. "I'm a martial artist myself, so I can tell when somebody's good. You got some real potential, Lady. So, where to?"

Ryoga looked strangely at the girl then shrugged. "189 South Sakura Lane."

"Right. Um, you wouldn't have some hot water by any chance, would'ja?" They looked surprised and shook their heads. "Damn."

"Ranchan!" Ukyo's voice rang. She ran up to the side of the car. "Would you mind sharing the cab?" She asked. When they shook their heads, she smiled before digging through her bag. She pulled out a thermos and poured the contents over the redhead's head. To say Akane and Ryoga were shocked was an understatement.

"Sorry." A now male Ranma said

"Y-you have a Jusenkyo curse?" Ryoga asked, hesitantly.

"You know about 'em?" Ranma asked, surprised.

Ryoga nodded. "I-uh-have one myself." He looked down in shame. "I turn into a pig."

"Oh." Ranma scratched his head. "Lessee, that makes five of us who have a curse here? Wow."

"Five?"

"Yeah, you, me, Pops, Shampoo, and Mousse. That's five, ain't it? Oh, right, sorry, you don't know all o' them." The rest of the drive went on in silence.

**So? What do ya think? Review please.**


	2. Dangerous Lifestyles

**Disclaimer: Ranma's not mine. I wish it was, but then again, who doesn't?**

Clouds covered the darkened sky, casting shadows everywhere. It was a little past sun down and the streets were deserted except for four people. These four people walked towards the outskirts of town before stopping.

"It's past sun down, so where are they?" A male voice grumbled.

"Shampoo no like waiting, so they better show up soon." A woman replied, frustrated.

"I'm hungry…" Another man complained.

Whack "Shut up, Pop." Yet another gentleman said. A loud rumbling stopped the group from saying anything more, other than "Finally!"

A giant creature that resembled a wolf arouse from the ground. It snarled at the four and lunged at them. One of the men with his hair pulled back into a pigtail intersected the attack and stopped it with the shinning blade of a katana. Using the demon's momentary distraction to their advantage, the longhaired man and the woman attacked, leaving the fat man to stand there, doing nothing. The demon let out a strangled cry and sent the pigtailed one flying. He shouted, turned in midair, bounced off of a light post, used his father as a springboard, and descended upon the wolf-like beast, piercing it between the eyes. The girl cheered and the other man drew a hidden blade from within his sleeves to help attack the monster. After a moments struggle, the beast let out a defeated roar and collapsed to the ground, dead. Before their eyes, the beast began to fade until nothing was left.

"Alright, now let's get some food!" The fat man shouted.

"Why should we feed you?" The pigtailed martial artist inquired.

"Yeah." The other man agreed. "It's not like you did anything to help."

The fat man whimpered. They smirked and walked off.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Back in the middle of the town, a young woman was surprised to hear the bell on the door of her restaurant ringing, signaling the arrival of customers. "Sorry," She called from the kitchen, "but we're closed. 'Coulda sworn I locked that door."

"Hey, Ucchan." A man's voice interrupted her.

"Ranchan!" She exclaimed, a broad smile breaking across her face. "You guys are done already? I was expecting it to take at least another half hour."

"We got a weak one today." The long, black haired man replied.

"Oh. So then, what'll it be? I'm guessing you're hungry." They nodded and sat in front of the grill.

"How 'bout a couple o' specials?" Ranma Saotome asked.

"Sure. Don't worry," She said, looking at Mousse, "we're fresh outa duck."

The rest laughed and ordered their meals, talking happily amongst themselves. After they finished their food, they followed Ukyo out the door and waited while she locked up. "C'ya tomorrow, guys." She said. Shampoo and Mousse left in one direction whilst Ranma, Genma and Ukyo went the other. Soon, they arrived at the Saotome home. The house was rather old and not in the best shape, but hey, it wasn't falling apart…yet. They entered the house and Ranma called to his mother.

"Welcome home, Ranma, Genma, Ukyo." She said, kindly.

"Hey, Mom. Uh… the house is still under repair so…" Ranma started.

"I understand, dear. Make yourself at home." Nodoka cut him off.

Ranma and Ukyo's house had been the unfortunate grounds for a five-way fight between Ukyo, Ranma, Genma, Mousse, and Shampoo. In other words, it was a pile of rubble at the moment. Ranma had moved in with Ukyo a few months back after a particularly bad fight with his father and Ukyo had been more than happy to share her house with the handsome martial artist.

"Oh." Ukyo said suddenly, bringing her hands to her mouth.

"What's up, Ucchan?"

"We forgot to tell the others about that boy. You know, the one we met today. He turns into a pig or something."

"Oh, yeah. We'd better tell them soon. Who knows, maybe he'd even like to help us. Once we get to know him and think he's trustworthy, of course." Ranma said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning found Ranma pulling into the familiar driveway of Akane Tendo and Ryoga Hibiki's house (and before you ask, they're only roommates, not lovers or anything like that. Well, actually, Ryoga has a crush on Akane like in the anime, but yeah…). He rang the doorbell and was surprised to see a familiar shorthaired brunette answer the door. Behind her, Akane ran down a staircase to get to the door. "Thanks so much for being on time." She said, dragging Ryoga behind her.

"Ranma?" The brunette asked.

"You know him?" Akane asked the girl.

"Nabiki?" Ranma asked, not believing his eyes. "What're you doing here and how much is it gonna cost me to find out?"

Nabiki laughed. "This one'll be free of charge. I'm here visiting my sister."

"Your sis-? You're related to Akane?" He asked, surprised.

"We have the same last name, don't we?" Nabiki mocked.

"Okay… How do you guys know each other?" Akane asked.

"Nabiki worked with us for a while." Ranma answered.

"She did?" Ryoga asked. "_Nabiki_ worked for a taxi company? What the hell?"

"No." Nabiki said. "I worked with them. Not with the cab company."

"Okay, who's 'them'?" Akane inquired.

"The other people with Jusenkyo curses." Ranma replied and without further explanation, changed the subject to the taxi sitting in the driveway. Realizing that they were late, Akane and Ryoga hurried into the car. Nabiki decided to come along as well, saying she had something to discuss with her dear friend, Ranma. After that statement, Ranma started sweating and buried his wallet farther into his pocket.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After leaving the two teenagers at school, Nabiki leaned forward, making Ranma sweat even more.

"So…" Ranma started, desperate to distract Nabiki's mind. "How's Dr. Tofu. We haven't seen him in a while."

"No, you haven't. I hear your opponents keep getting weaker as of late." Nabiki drawled.

"Yeah, well, we hope it's cause they're dieing off, and not 'cause they're trying to catch us off guard with a really strong demon." They pulled into the company lot and exited the car. "I'm guessing you wanna see the rest of them." Nabiki nodded.

They walked into the building and the desk clerks quivered in fear from Nabiki's prowess. "Man, am I glad you're on our side and not against us." Ranma muttered, seeing Nabiki's power.

"Aiya!" Shampoo exclaimed, seeing the well-known brunette. Mousse's eyes widened and he smiled at her.

"Hello." Nabiki grinned. "So… how're thing's going?"

"Well enough." Mousse said.

"What I wanna know," Ranma began, leveling Nabiki with a glare, "is why you never informed us about your sister's _friend_?"

"What you talking about, Ranma?" Shampoo asked.

"Oh, you mean Ryoga?" Nabiki asked casually.

"Yes, Ryoga. He has a Jusenkyo curse and you never even mentioned him!"

"Jusenkyo curse? Who is he?" Mousse inquired.

"Ryoga Hibiki. Turns into a pig."

"Does he have the same power?"

"No. He doesn't know anything about you guys."

"He better not." Ranma glared.

"You don't trust me?" Nabiki asked threateningly.

"Give me one reason why I should."

"I haven't exposed you, have I?"

"That's out of fear, not kindness."

"Fear? You think _I_ would be scared of the king?"

"Of course. You know what he would do to you if word got out."

"You-"

"SHUT UP!" Mousse roared.

Shampoo sighed. "What it matter? If he no have deal with the king, then he no matter."

"Yeah." Mousse agreed. "We could easily beat him."

Ranma growled, but backed off. Nabiki smirked at him.

"Why don't we go see him this afternoon?" Shampoo suggested. Nabiki lost the smirk.

"Fine." She responded. "He and Akane are coming over to the family house today."

"Great." Ranma grinned. "We can go see the Doc then, too." The others nodded and went back to their own business until the evening.

**How do you like it so far? Review with your comments, please.**


	3. Meet the Tendos

**Hiya! Sorry for the wait. Thanks to those of you that reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½ belongs to the genius Rumiko Takahashi.**

That evening, three cars pulled into the lot for the Tendo Dojo. Three of the Jusenkyo cursed walked to the door and were ushered inside by a pretty lady with long brown hair. At their looks of confusion, she told them, "Nabiki told us that a couple of her friends would be coming." They nodded dumbly as they were led to the living room. Inside, Akane, Ryoga, and Nabiki sat at the table; a tall man sat on the porch; and a man they recognized as Dr. Tofu Ono leaned against the door. At the sound of footsteps, Nabiki looked up.

"Oh, there you are. I was beginning to wonder if you'd come."

"We had to get off work first, ya know." Ranma told her. At the sound of his voice, Akane and Ryoga looked up. Surprisingly, for them, it was Dr. Tofu that beat them to the greeting.

"Hello again. How're you all holding out?" He asked them.

"We're doing fine, thank you." Mousse replied.

"I don't see your father, Ranma. Is he doing well?"

"If he knows what's good for him, he'll stay outa the way." Ranma spat. Tofu smiled slightly.

"Is true." Shampoo said. "He no even help. Just sit around all time and ask for food."

"How do you know everyone?" Akane asked Ranma.

"Oh, they're regulars at the clinic." Tofu answered.

"Oh."

"Anyone else you know?" Ryoga asked, trying to stop staring at Shampoo.

"Uh… you an' Akane." Ranma answered, unsurely. "Oh, sorry. This is Shampoo and Mousse. They're Chinese Amazons."

"How does Nabiki know you guys?"

"Uh, well, she has some… connections… that are useful." Eyebrows rose and they were about to inquire further when the other man interrupted.

"You. What's your name?" He asked the pigtailed boy.

"Ranma. Ranma Saotome. Why?"

"Saotome? _You're _Saotome?"

"Uh, yeah, why? Who're you?"

"I'm Soun Tendo. Does that mean anything to you?"

"Tendo? Soun Tendo?" A look of understanding crossed Ranma's face. "No…way…"

"Ranma? What wrong?" Shampoo asked. They were all staring at him.

"_You're _the reason!" He glared at Soun. "_You_ were the one who made the deal with Pop." He groaned. "God, Pop's such an idiot. No wonder he wouldn't come."

"Uh, Ranma?" Mousse dared to ask.

"This is the guy Pop lost the bet to." He answered their unasked question.

"Him?" Shampoo and Mousse looked disbelievingly at Soun.

"And I thought Genma was an idiot _before_!" A voice said. They looked up and saw Ukyo standing in the doorway, next to Kasumi.

"Ucchan? What're you doin' here?" Ranma asked.

"It's after sundown." She said matter-of-factly. Ranma, Shampoo and Mousse's eyes widened.

"Thanks for letting us come here! Gotta go!" Ranma shouted as they all ran out the door. The Tendos blinked and Nabiki and Tofu hid grins behind their hands.

"What the hell?" Ryoga asked.

"They have an… appointment." Ukyo answered.

"Oh. Um, Dad?" Akane asked, adopting her angelic look. "What did you do?"

"Uh…" Soun broke under her gaze. "Well, Ranma's father, Genma, was an old friend of mine. We met again last year at the bar and decided to make a bet. Who ever drank the most sake would have to pay the bill. Somewhere along the line, another man came. We were drunk and we bet him we could drink even more sake than he could. If we lost, our children would have to pledge their service to them." He quivered under the girls' glares. "I was drunk, okay? Anyway, Genma lost and his son had to pay the price. However, Genma bet two more people, besides his son, who ended up having to go with him. In the end, Genma did too."

"So now, they have to work for the king. Of course, they aren't the only ones. A lot of other people work for him, but they're the only ones in Nermia who do what they do."

"What do they do?"

"If they want ya to know, they'll tell ya. Oh, and Tofu and Nabiki can't tell you." Ukyo then left through the open door. Looking out after her, they were surprised to see a redheaded girl, a cat, and a duck running down the street. (Ranma's not scared of cats in this.)

"Nabiki? Why do you and Dr. Tofu know about them?" Akane asked.

"Oh please. I'm the informant here."

"They come to my clinic often, so I've learned about them." Tofu replied. He kissed his wife, Kasumi, and walked out of the room.

"Nabiki," Kasumi started, "You may be the informant, but you have to get your info from somewhere.

She glared. "Let's just say the king had a winning streak. I do financial reports for him."

Loud gasps sounded. "Daughter, if you work for the king, why aren't we rich?" Soun asked skeptically.

"Because _you_ keep drinking!" She snapped at him.

"Um… Ryoga and I'll be out for a while." Akane said.

"We will?"

"Yes." Akane grabbed Ryoga's arm and ran out the door.

"Where're we going?" Ryoga asked, trying to ignore the pain as his arm was being pulled from it's socket.

"Where else? We're gonna follow them."

"Why? What do they matter?" Ryoga asked, feeling a pang of jealousy.

"Because." Ryoga frowned, but fell silent.

Just outside town, they found the redhead. Rather, they saw the redhead seconds before she crashed into the wall next to them.

"Damn." They heard her mutter. They stared. She got up and held her hand before her. Long, sharp claws appeared and she lunged at something they couldn't see.

A scream echoed off the walls and the duck and cat went flying. Akane nearly fainted at what she saw next. A giant beast towered over the redhead, it's canines bared. The redhead gave a frustrated cry, pulled a katana out of thin air, and slashed at the beast. She miscalculated and the creature's arm caught her side. Blood splattering, she gave one last thrust at the sword and drove it into the monster's chest. It slowly faded into nothing in front of them.

"We're definitely going to need Dr. Tofu." Ranma-chan said before collapsing in a dead faint. The cat and duck crawled slowly toward the girl. Akane ran forward and picked her up with Ryoga's help. They brought the girl, cat and duck all the way to the clinic.

"Oh dear." The doctor said once he opened the door. He let them in and pulled them onto the beds. "Get some hot water." He said and called Ukyo. When she arrived, she found a now male Ranma pouring out his guts all over the floor.

"'Guess they're finally getting stronger. Ranma told us they were getting really easy as of late."

"Yes, but I'm pretty sure it wasn't that strong. They've faced much worse in the past."

"They've probably gotten lazy. After all, they haven't really fought in a while."

"True. But they were in their cursed forms. I wonder why."

"What are they talking about?" Akane mouthed to Ryoga, having been forgotten in the corner of the room.

"I discovered something." Ranma said. They looked at him. "We're stating to lose power. Damn king. 'Shoulda suspected something like this."

"Really?" A shocked Ukyo asked.

"Yeah. We can't use our good attacked anymore, and the ones we can form don't last very long."

"That's not good." Dr. Tofu pointed out the obvious. "Do you know how you can get your power back?"

"I _think_ that if we transform at least once everyday, we should be okay. I hope." Ranma said. "Um… how'd we get here? That no good Pop of mine never showed up, and I was outa it, so who brought us here? There's no way Shampoo and Mousse woulda been able to carry me in their forms."

"Why, Akane did." Four people looked at the doctor in panic.

"A…ka...ne…did?" Ranma said slowly.

"She saw? Shampoo asked.

"Oh shit." Mousse commented.

"You're in for it now." Ukyo grinned.

"You're mocking us and you didn't even bring food? How mean." Ranma glared.

"Um, what's going on?" Akane finally spoke up."

"Uh…" Ranma deflated at the look on her face. "Alright, we'll tell ya." Mousse and Shampoo stared at him. "Ya gotta keep quiet about it though, or the king'll… I don't even _want_ to know what he'll do."


	4. What Happened

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma.**

"_Alright, we'll tell ya. Ya gotta keep quiet about it though, or the king'll… I don't even _want_ to know what he'll do."_

"Well, see… Um, before I start is there anyone else who's gonna follow us and find out? I only wanna explain this once." Ranma said.

"Kasumi might want to know. Nabiki already does. Um, maybe Dad. After all, he's the one who got you into this, right?" Akane suggested.

"Okay then, shall we call them here, go there, or leave them in the dark. Personally, I'd like ta tell Tendo about it. Ya know, guilt trip him and all."

"I suppose since they already saw, we may as well tell them." Mousse agreed. "Let's go there. It would be unkind to drag all of them out here at this time." Shampoo nodded.

Tofu, Ukyo, Ryoga, Shampoo, Mousse, Ranma, and Akane headed for the Tendo house once again. As they approached on foot, all of them wondered why they hadn't taken the cars that were parked in front of the house when they left. They knocked and were invited inside by a slightly surprised Kasumi.

"Alright. Uh, since we've already been mostly found out, we're gonna tell ya everything, 'specially seeing as part of it is your father's fault."

FLASHBACK

_"You WHAT?" Ranma screamed at his father. He, Shampoo, and Mousse had been sitting quietly in the head office of Shampoo's new company when Genma had burst through the door, proclaiming that they would now be working for the king, whether they liked it or not._

"_You used us in a bet?" Mousse repeated, pulling a blade from his sleeve. _

"_You think you can make us work as slaves?" Shampoo asked, pulling out a hidden bonborri._

_Gulp "H-hold on. I didn't sell you as slaves! You will all get the honor of working for the king. You should be glad." Genma stuttered._

"_Yeah right." Three voices said. Five minutes later, Genma was a bloody mess on the floor. "Okay," They started once he woke up. "Tell us again exactly what happened."_

_After a painful hour of endless beating, Genma brought the three of them to the palace. They were let in almost immediately and were brought to a long room with a chair in the far side of it. Perched on the chair was a short, little, old man._

"_Ah, so you're my new workers." The king said. Ranma, Mousse, and Shampoo face faulted_

"That's_ the _king_?!" They exclaimed._

"_How rude." The king grumbled. "Come closer." They obliged. "Three, huh? Three new 'workers'. Good. Now, you're all living in Nermia, correct?" They nodded. "Very well. You will be assigned the task of destroying the demons that keep popping up there. Thank god. I was getting tired of sending my men over there all the time."_

"_Wait, _what_ demons?" Ranma blurted._

"_Oh, yes, you wouldn't know. We keep it hidden from the public. The demon started appearing three weeks ago. They're big and beastlike and quite strong. Your job will be to get rid of them."_

"_And… how are we going to do this, exactly?" Mousse growled._

"_I will grant you special powers that will make you stronger. However, for this to work, you'll need to take on a different form to use these powers. You –"_

"_We already have other forms." Shampoo spoke up._

"_Oh?" The king asked, eyeing Shampoo. The three of them took out thermos of cold water and poured them over their heads, Ranma splashing some of his on Genma. Suddenly, a duck, a cat, a red haired girl, and a panda took the place of the martial artists. The king's eyes bugged. He leaned forward and examined Ranma's cursed form. He looked over her huge breasts, adequate ass, and perfect form and started to drool._

"_You done eyein' me yet?" Ranma glared._

"_Alright!" The king exclaimed, a little too enthusiastically. "These forms will do fine."_

_Genma help up a sign. Well, you no longer need me, so I think I'll be going._

"_I don't think so." The king said. "You forgot to pay your bill. To make up for that, you'll be joining these kids."_

"_WHAT?" Genma screamed. The other three smirked._

END FLASHBACK

"So, yeah. That's what happened. Or most of it anyway. There was some more beating along the line somewhere in there. Now, we gotta get rid of these demons everyday. They always appear around sundown. That's what you saw us doing." Ranma said, talking to Akane.

**I know it's short, but it had to be in there somewhere.**


End file.
